Big Brother Wing
by chiisai
Summary: What will happen when the G-wing characters get stuck in thr Big Brother Wing House?


Untitled Document

I don't own anything from Shin Koudenseki Gundam W [or Mobile Suit Gundam W, whichever suits you best]

I also don't really own Big Brother either, so suck that.

**Big Brother Wing**  
____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

#big brother music#

**chiisai **: HI!~ YO THERE!~ *cough* I musn't shout that much... This is Chiisai, Can everyone hear me in the Big Brother W house?

All [except chiisai and heero] : YES!~  
heero : no...  
duo : shut up heero... WE CAN!  
heero : omae o korosu ....  
duo : you dare and people will SURELY evict you  
heero : hnnn... [translation : whatever, you'll get evicted first duo...]

**chiisai** : OK! *cough* musn't shout...sore throat... Anywayz, let's get on with it. There are twelve contestants [instead of the usual ten] to go into this house. I shall let everyone else know : 

heero 'suicidal' yui  
duo 'lord of the dead dudes' duo  
trowa ' -pause-' barton  
quatre 'da rich guy' winner  
chang 'justice' wufei  
relena 'come back and kill me heeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooo!~' peacecraft  
dorothy 'forky-eyebrow gal' catalonia  
Lady 'creeeeeepy' Une  
Treize 'roses ROSES!' Kushrenada  
Zechs 'Whitefang Commander' Merquise   
Hilde 'I'm no pretty OZ soldier' whatever-her-last-name-is-cos-I-can't-remember  
Sally 'ex-OZ/Alliance member' Po

**chiisai** : ok, if you win, you get a totally new revamp on your gundam and a colony named in your honor and whatnot. It's in the rules somewhere but I couldn't be bothered to look at the. now, cos i felt like it we'll have a challenge...  
Wufei : Just cos you felt like it?  
**chiisai** : yeah, I'm wierd...  
Duo [bursting with genkiness] : WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT!!!!!!!!!!!  
**chiisai** : It is  
[drumroll]  
**chiisai** : to design a new MS suit.  
Relena : you mean...a weapon of war?  
All [exept relena] : DUH, as if it's a pink LIMO!~  
Relena : I can't do that! That's totally against PACIFISM!  
**chiisai** : SO? It's a task...if you fail, you'll get NOT get £30 / $21? I don't know how many dollars in a pound. ANYWAYZ *cough* you'll only get £17 / $12. capish?  
All : capish  
**chiisai **: So can we get on with it? geez...

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ @ the BIG BROTHER W house

Duo : How the hell are we supposed to make a GUNDAM?  
Heero : *taps at laptop*  
Duo : WOULD YOU STOP THAT?  
Heero : hnn [translation : do i care?]  
Duo : forget it. my own gundam, my own gundam, my own gundam, my own gundam.....HOW!?!  
Quatre : paper mache?  
Duo : NA...to floppy  
Relena : I am NOT making a weapon of war. I, relena peacecraft...  
Everyone else : SHUT UP!  
Une : Tough...you want us to fail?  
Zechs : If you weren't my sister, I would have wacked you round the head  
Treize : Good thing you're not my sister...  
Zechs : feel sorry for me...  
Relena : ¬_¬  
Sally : Can we GET ON with this?  
Quatre : No more money? ever?  
Trowa : No... just ... not as much as before  
Quatre [in Zero Effect] : [giggling insanely] hehehehehehe -big pause- hehehehehehe  
Hilde : errrr...people...I think there's something wrong with Quatre...  
Wufei : AHHHHH! My beautiful Altron Gundam I made! GET OFF IT TREIZE!  
Treize : I am the leader of OZ, gimme NOW!  
Wufei : OZ is weak, GIVE UP! NOW!  
Treize : NO WAY!  
Wufei : YES WAY!

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ [two hours later]

Duo : I said it's fine the way it IS!  
Heero : No way! The Sythe is a bit outta shape. It'll never pass as a proper gundam  
Duo : WILL SO!  
Heero : hnnn [translation : will not]  
Duo : WILL SO!  
Relena : Could we stop argueing?  
Une : haven't even MADE yours yet. The task will end in an hour  
Relena : Do I look as if I, Relena Peacecraft, Ruler of the Sanc Kingdom CARE?  
Une : Yes...  
Relena : Why you b*tch!  
Une : manners young lady, manners... *tut tut*  
Relena : I'LL MANNER YOU!  
Zechs : Relena shut up  
Relena : WILL NOT! YOU CANNOT SPEAK TO THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD LIKE THAT!  
Quatre : heheheheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! [still in maniac mode]  
Trowa : Sorry...  
Everyone @ Quatre and Trowa : ¬_¬  
Trowa : I said Sorry!  
Quatre : huh? what's up? Anyone for tea?  
Everyone [but Quatre] : nani?  
Quatre : huh?

  
____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ [one hour later]

**chiisai** : So how's the task? I'm here to see the Gundams   
* No-one has a Gundam *  
**chiisai** : By the way, you've all failed...you haven't even got one made...  
Everyone : SHUT UP!  
**chiisai ** : Here, take the stupid money.   
Everyone : GO TA HELL!  
**chiisai ** : Yeah, whatever. 

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Will they live on only $12 / £17? Who will be evicted? 

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Someone will be evicted on the one after the next episode. see, I have to make something happen...FAST...


End file.
